


Soft

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pan!Mike, Sleepy Cuddles, demi!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying on the bed together was one of the most relaxing things in this world. And lying next to the person you love was even more relaxing. And with a hand in your hair, petting the short strands, it  was amazing and made you want to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> so my lovely beta and muse gave me the idea that Ben is demi and that this is why he never gets the sex jokes because he isn't thinking about sex all day.   
> If you don't know what demisexual is then maybe take a look http://www.asexuality.org/wiki/index.php?title=Demisexual  
> I'm not demi just pan so I'm sorry if i get anything wrong. 
> 
> THIS IS FICTION DON'T LIKE IT ? DON'T READ IT :)

Lying on the bed together was one of the most relaxing things in this world. And lying next to the person you love was even more relaxing. And with a hand in your hair, petting the short strands, it  was amazing and made you want to melt.

“Ben?” Mike whispered in the quiet room, soft classic music played on a low volume in the background and both of them were in the past hour lost in the melody.

“Yeah?” Ben turned his head and opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend with sleep heavy brown eyes. Mike was instantly lost in those lovely eyes. “Mike?” Ben asked and slightly nudged the man's leg with his toe.

“Oh sorry.” Came it back a few moments later before hands sneaked around Ben's waist and pulled him closer to Mike who grinned and dipped his head down to give Ben a soft kiss.

“Did I tell you how much I love you today?” it was whispered into brown hair and Ben smiled slightly. “No.”

“I love you so much, I love you more than music.” A blush spread out over Ben's face and neck, leaving his face burning and with an even bigger smile as before.

 “I love you too. More than baking.”

“Not cooking?”

“Not yet. Maybe if you keep that hair stroking up, maybe soon.” Ben said followed by a soft chuckle and a hand back in his hair, stroking over his head.

“Like that?”

“Mhh.” Ben mumbled and leaned his head against Mike's warm chest.

Suddenly, Ben's brain was flooded with images of Mike's naked chest hovering over him. Sweat running over his skin, making it gleam in the weak light.

With awe, Ben ran his hand over the, with a shirt covered, chest before making a curious noise in the back of his throat.

“Ben? What?” Mike said and raised an eyebrow.

“Lose your shirt.” Ben sat up and watched patiently for his lover to lose his shirt.

“O…okay.” Mike sat up as well and lifted his shirt up to expose his chest.

“There. Good?”

“Perfect.” Ben shoved Mike back onto his back before cuddling himself against his side while petting the warm skin.

“I find you quite attractive.” Ben stated and smiled as he wiggled shortly before settling down.

“That’s good.” Mike said and closed his eyes.

“Because I do too. You, I mean. I find you attractive too.”

“Good.” Ben nuzzled into his chest with a soft sound as he got ready to take a nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for beta and the idea :) 
> 
> and say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> i take ideas :)


End file.
